This invention relates to the removal of pollution from bodies of water, particularly flowing water such as effluents in pipes. It also relates to maintaining the purity of fixed bodies of water such as fish tanks.
Many manufacturing processes utilize water which result in a polluted effluent. As an example, in the process for cane sugar refining, an unacceptable level of phosphates is found in the effluent. In a fish tank wastes result in too high acidity for the fish. Iron in well water can leave ugly rust stains.
One object of the present invention is to provide methods and devices for safely and economically removing pollutants from water. Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the specification and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.